What a Terrible Day for Rain
by MrWeasels
Summary: My attempt at expanding on the destroy ending where you see the N7 chest take a breath. Tell me what you think, it's just a short story i wrote in about ten minutes, but i could imagine the cinematic playing in my head... music and all.


Author's note- How i think the game should've ended if you chose destroy. I wanted to expand on the N7 chest you see at the end. You could use any of the LI, but i went with Tali since she was mine... tell me what you think!

What a terrible day for rain. Three days had passed since the destruction of the Reapers, the Geth… and EDI. Enough time had passed that survivors and loved ones of those who died or had gone missing began to mourn. No longer concerned with their imminent doom, they all gathered to remember the fallen, honor the fallen, mourn the fallen.

Thousands died in the final moments of the fight for London. A massive memorial wall lay on the side of Big Ben. Thousands of pictures filled the billboards; all of them from happier times. Some showed soldiers kissing their wives, girlfriends, children, husbands, lovers, family.

They were all happy in these photos. Hundreds of humans, and aliens cried for the loss of their loved ones, but amongst the crowd of mourning figures, a small group had gathered around a lone figure. She stood behind a purple faceplate; her three fingered hands were clasped around a set of dog tags in a white, shining frame. She ran her fingers across the glass, weeping silently to herself.

She hugged it to her chest and whispered, "I want more time." Her hands trembled and she pressed the frame even harder into her chest. Her friends had come with her this day; Garrus put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Tali'zorah bawled as she wrapped her arms around the turian. No tears left Garrus's eyes, but he felt dead inside.

Liara tapped Tali on her arm and hugged her tightly. The whole crew had found time to come out with Tali that day. They all gathered around her and shared their support. She knew she had to move on, but she couldn't; she wanted to go back to Rannoch, but she couldn't do it without thinking of Shepard. Tali held the framed tags out in front of her and whispered her final good byes. She pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the pedestal crowded with framed faces.

With a shaking hand, she placed the last remnant she had of Shepard on the ledge. She couldn't remember how long she stared at the farmed tags, but she stood there for as long as she was able. She couldn't help herself; Tali dropped to her knees and wept. She was full of rage; she had finally found someone in her life who genuinely loved her, and he had to be taken away. She pounded her fists into the mud. She cursed and shouted as loud as she could. Garrus fought his way to her side and tried to help her up. She pushed him away, she wanted to be alone.

Garrus fell back reluctantly after receiving a nod from Miranda. His mandibles twitched as he joined the rest of the crew. Tali sat in front of the frame and looked up at the gray sky; rain splashed on her face plate as she remembered her final moments with him. The only soul to see the kind of person she was, under her mask. Tali sat in the rain for hours; she felt numb to everything, the cold, the water soaking through her suit, the pain. She didn't have any more tears to shed… she didn't feel anything.

She heard the crunch of gravel under feet approach her, the sound stopped right next to her. "Go away… I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Tali brought her hands up to her helmet and cradled her head. The figure standing next to her pulled her hands away and grasped them in theirs. The hands were bloodied and burned; they were wrapped in bandages. Tali tried to pull her hands away, but before she could, the figure placed his hand on the side of her head and brought her eyes to face his. She looked up at the man's face; it was bloodied and bruised, but she knew who it was. Tali bolted to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They both stood embracing in silence for what seemed like an eternity when finally he said, "You didn't think you were getting rid of me that easily did you?"


End file.
